Talk:Special Ops
just completed the Grendich Courthouse mini-mission. it's basicly defending the outpost from 6 charr waves, most of them being level8 btw. realy easy. gave me 70 vanguard points an NO master of the the north points at all ---> Menzies 07:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, can people who don't own Prophecies do these? Arshay Duskbrow 08:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::My guess is yes, but I can't test, I own Prophecies (and don't have battle plans ^^') --Vipermagi 08:01, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::Interesting on the no master of the north points at all. Perhaps the person on guru was incorrect in that assumption. Imaginos 08:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::i guess the guy on guru simply had the 20 points he was talking about credited for the mini dungeons. i jumped from 316 to 336 aswell but noticed it as soon as i logged in. i'll do the other special ops quests but i'm fairly confident that u dont get points for these aswell ---> Menzies 08:36, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Just did the Dragon's gullet one. Ridiculously easy, you can even steal a Siege devourer, as if it wasn't already easy enough... 80 Vanguard points and NO master of the north points either.Fabes 09:08, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::: alright did the whole 3 quests. no points. i'll remove the master of the north points mention as it's clearly wrong ---> Menzies 09:52, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Im not quiet shure but coud it be that you get eye of the north mastery points? DonDorgatho 15:30, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : Eye of the north mastery points are the same as master of the north points and the person on guru seems to have been mistaken in that you get them. Imaginos 23:03, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Needless to say IF you fail the mission, you lose the page, decoder and can't retry the mission.Palewook 19:13, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Rebel yell bonuses I'm pretty sure I had those bonuses while doing the Dragon's Gullet mission, even though it takes place in Ascalon. Can anyone confirm this? Fabes 07:01, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Talk:Rebel Yell says it works for Prophecies Charr, so long as they give xp. --Kale Ironfist 08:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Would have thought it'd work against all charr. 128.120.187.243 20:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Prophecies required? Since the quests take place in Ascalon, I'd think that you need to have Prophecies on your account, but this page and the pages for anything related to these quests (Charr Battle Plan Decoder, Encrypted Charr Battle Plans, Captain Langmar) don't mention this at all. Can someone do some research? — Poki#3 , 17:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I have Proph, so I can't confirm, but you go directly to the mini-mission from EotN. It seems to behave like the bonus mission pack; I can do Togo's Story in Cantha even though I don't have Factions. I'm guessing that Proph is not required. -Valkor the Confused 04:43, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm certain they don't require prophecies, but I can't confirm it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:44, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::I did flame temple corridor when a few months ago when I didn't have proph yet. So unless they changed it suddenly, these quests can be done even without prophecies. Mystzombie 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Reward Change? The ammount of reward points have changed from 1k to 200 for Special Ops: Dragon's Gullet, can someone tell if it is also changed for this one?Alex1991gw 21:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode Has anyone done any of these in hard Mode? Other than possible drops,, is it worth it?--Apoptosine 14:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Instant teleport - be warned. langmar gives no warning you're about to be relocated. I've only ever found 1 charr plan and was quite excited by it, but when I went to pick up the quest, Langmar sent me *alone* (I'd only popped out to speak to her) in hard mode without any warning I was about to be zoned - against an onslaught of dozens of level 20+ charr. Needless to say, instant mission failure and I then had the plans confiscated so I couldn't try it properly. Consider yourselves warned, if you Do find plans make sure you're fully prepared before you show them to Langmar because her idea of military planning is to throw whatever soldier is in her line of sight at the charr and hope for the best. (Explains why they took such massive losses ;p) -- 01:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC)